


[PODFIC] For Whom the Pants Toll

by mycherbebe (cyrene)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrene/pseuds/mycherbebe
Summary: Podfic of "For Whom the Pants Toll" by SullenSirenSummary: "He was like an idiot savant when it came to mayhem."





	[PODFIC] For Whom the Pants Toll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Whom the Pants Toll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56972) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 



**Title:** For Whom the Pants Toll

**Author:** SullenSiren

**Reader:** mycherbebe

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Rating:** Teen and Up

**Warnings:** no archive warnings apply

**Summary:** "He was like an idiot savant when it came to mayhem."

**Text:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56972)

**Length:** 0:30:52

**Link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0od49bj35azrbie/for+whom+the+pants+toll+by+sullensiren.mp3)


End file.
